mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Hunter/Gallery
Season two Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Fluttershy accidentally hitting Star Hunter S2E22.png Results S2E22.png|Star Hunter got 11.0 wing power. Not bad. Pegasi watching S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 The crowd S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Season three Wonderbolts Academy Star Hunter doing a pull up S3E07.png The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Season four Rainbow Falls Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Twilight 'have free range to goof about' S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Trade Ya! Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Equestria Games Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Season six No Second Prances Trixie "I spend a lot of time on the road" S6E6.png Season seven It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Ponies in line for the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying to the teachers' lounge S8E9.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Applejack walking up to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Applejack unable to see over the crowd MLPBGE.png Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png More ponies going to buy Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Applejack puts bits on the stand counter MLPBGE.png Applejack "I want a Hearth's Warmer" MLPBGE.png Applejack "in fact, I want three!" MLPBGE.png Applejack pointing at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I knew I had to buy some" MLPBGE.png Applejack listing her family members MLPBGE.png Flim "yeah, yeah, great story" MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly dolls to Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack pleased with her purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "your granny, your brother, and your sister" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they are all so different" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "right gift for all of them" MLPBGE.png Ponies start to question themselves MLPBGE.png Flam notices dissenting customers MLPBGE.png Applejack "that's true!" MLPBGE.png Applejack "getting the right gift for" MLPBGE.png Applejack wants to return the dolls MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam shout "no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim runs after the leaving customers MLPBGE.png Ponies chase Flim and Flam out of Rainbow Falls MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png The Last Problem Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Waiter pony pouring applesauce for AJ S9E26.png Applejack with applesauce in her glass S9E26.png Miscellaneous Star Hunter demo card MLP CCG.jpg